


Matinée

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Asphyxiation, But Not Really Because of Made Up Slave Genes, Face-Sitting, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek brings his daughter to an afternoon showing of a movie she wants to see, and ends up enjoying his time there more than he thought he would.





	Matinée

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 1  
>  ~~Deep-Throating~~ | ~~Inflation~~ | **Face-Sitting** | ~~Masks~~
> 
> ... did you guys think I would pick anything else?

Derek allows his daughter, Myra, to select where in the theatre they will be sitting, but when it comes to the actual seat selection, she grows bored and just waits for him to finish getting the tickets. He idly clicks through, his gaze sweeping over the different faces available to them, before he suddenly stops.

On the screen, in the children’s seating selection, is the face of a boy with large brown eyes and moles all over his face. He’s young, perhaps a year or so younger than Derek’s 12-year-old daughter, and he still has the chubbiness of childhood clinging to his cheeks. 

Before he can think about it too much longer, he selects the kid’s face for his daughter’s ticket and doesn’t think twice when he selects the first face on the list for his own, grabs the tickets when they’ve been printed, and leads Myra towards the snack counter.

They find their seats easily, up in the back right corner, which is where Myra always chooses to sit when they come to this theatre. He realizes the seat closest to the aisle must be the one he’s supposed to sit in; the face of a middle-aged blonde woman looks up at him, and normally he would have found her quite the attractive seat. But he can’t help his eyes from sliding over her to the face in the seat beside hers, and he finds himself catching his breath.

The kid looks even younger like this, and Derek knows he’s not going to be able to resist this, as much as he wishes he was strong enough to do so. This theatre is more of a laidback one; whilst other venues have done seat checks before the movie starts to make sure everybody isn’t taking advantage of the system, Derek’s never been forced into one here, so he knows he’ll be safe to indulge, just this one time.

The kid’s eyes widen in shock as he sees Derek head towards him, and Derek just knows that if all of the movie theatre seats didn’t come with their vocal cords removed, he’d be protesting. And, really, he’d have a reason to protest. There’s a reason adults aren’t allowed to have non-adult seats, and it’s all to do with size; an adult face would be able to handle both the size of a fully grown adult and a child, whereas a child face was simply too small to be expected to hold up under the weight of an adult.

But whilst Derek understood this, at this moment, he didn’t care. 

All seats were prepped with a privacy blanket so that people could get as comfortable as they wanted to be for the film, and for the first time in a long time, Derek found himself reaching for it as he stood in front of his seat. Myra, thankfully, hadn’t bothered to check her ticket before taking her seat, covering up the pretty blonde woman without a care, already settling into her popcorn whilst the ads flickered across the screen. She wasn’t one of those kids who were overly interested in the slave scene, but she accepted that it was a part of society and went along with it. Essentially, she didn’t love it, but nor did she protest against it. 

So she didn’t bat an eye as her father pulled down his pants beside her; at this point in time, clothing was almost more of an optional thing in public, and she’d seen more than enough naked people to understand that it wasn’t something to gawk at. So while it was unusual for Derek to be one of those people, as usually he couldn’t be bothered with the slave scene, either, she didn’t seem to mind if he joined in just this once.

When his pants were hanging just up to his knees, and he’d mostly covered himself with the blanket, he decided he was ready to settle in, and plopped down onto the seat.

He could feel the seat shifting slightly, the small body twitching this way and that, but his weight was clearly more than the boy was prepared for so he wasn’t able to move that much. In any case, he did his best to ignore it, knowing the boy deserved this moment of panic, and decided to help him out by shifting as well. It ended up being more of him grinding into the face below him, but the kid was going to need to get used to that, too. 

As the advertisements played, he just allowed the young boy beneath him to get used to the unusual amount of weight, still shifting now and then every time the boy moved. Despite the warnings about this, he knew the physiology of a slave wouldn’t actually allow him to pass out whilst he was serving someone – it was in their genes to serve the best they could, even if that meant surviving with little oxygen for a handful of hours. 

The moment the movie actually begins, though, he can’t stop himself from moving his hand towards the signal buttons on the armrest. He selects the first one, and there is a seconds delay before he feels small, pouty lips reaching up and attaching themselves to his hole, and a light sucking motion starts up, just on the edge of not enough. 

Derek smirks into the darkened theatre; even though he’s definitely struggling to deal with this new situation, the slave boy still knows it’s best for him to carry out his orders.

The first few scenes go by as Derek gets more and more comfortable, a warmth growing in his stomach as the sucking remains steady on his hole. He’d never been all that into assplay in the past, and while he could have just as easily shoved his cock or nuts into the seat’s mouth, for once this feels right. He doesn’t think the kid deserves his cock, anyways; something about the spark of mischief he’d seen in his eyes in the picture on the seat selection screen made him think this kid deserved nothing more than a sweaty ass.

Something loud happens in the movie, and it prompts Derek to shift again, and he moves his hand once again. He switches it to the second setting, and is momentarily saddened as the sucking stops, but that feeling quickly goes away as he begins to feel the warm tongue licking over his hole. He can’t stand that for too long, though, so he goes to setting three almost immediately, and now instead of just over it the tongue is working on forcing its way up and into his hole.

He can feel his cock stirring now, and with a glance over towards Myra to see if she’s paying any attention to him at all, he brought one of his hands underneath the blanket to begin stroking himself off. He could tell the kid underneath him was really trying his best, and it was working for Derek; his hole had never felt this sensitive before.

He took it slow and steady, but before the movie was over, he was cumming quietly onto the blanket covering him. He cleaned himself up a bit more by rubbing it over himself, wishing it was a bit softer. He debated lifting up to get his dick into the seat’s mouth so he could clean it, but instead he just switched back to the first setting and settled into the last few scenes with that soft sucking motion.

As the credits rolled and they both stood up to leave, Derek took one more glance down towards the kid. His face was sweaty and blotchy, and his eyes looked wet from tears he was doing his best to hold back, but overall he didn’t look too worse for wear. Still, Derek felt a little twinge of shame for forcing him to bear the weight of a 230-pound-man for that long, so he gave the kid a little pat on the head and then threw the soiled blanket on top of him, the universal sign that it would need to be washed.

~~

If you asked Derek later what the movie they had seen was about, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He knew there was probably a few too many explosions for a children’s movie, and that there had been a few scenes that had made Myra nearly start crying, but beyond that, he might as well not have watched it. All he could think about later was how long it would be before he could go see another movie with her. He just hoped that next time, his new favourite seat would be available.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises that I'll actually complete this series, by the way. Also I have no idea what this is, so sorry that it probably sucks after so long away. Especially since I only attempted to edit it for about 10 minutes, so it probable doesn't even really make sense.
> 
> Happy kinktober?
> 
> I'll be updating my blog, forbiddenkinks-ao3.tumblr, at the end of the month when this is (hopefully) finished. For now, I'm just going to be lurking here on ao3.


End file.
